Half Piece
by Suuki-Aldrea
Summary: Ranma's been transported to the One Piece world! Rated for later chapters. Rating may go up. Contains a little bit of humor. Complete summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or One Piece. If I did, I would not be writing this.**

**A/N: Hey, I just thought that I'd start something new for a bit. This popped into my head one day while reading other Ranma/One piece crossovers and I thought to myself, 'Why don't I write a crossover with those too!' So I did and this is the result. It isn't a final draft, so feel free to tell me what I need to change. Hope you enjoy it! Read and review!**

Summary: After Ranma had been 'wrongly' hit by Akane's mallet, he finds out that where he lands is farther from Japan than he has ever been before. Who is this strange straw hat kid, and why does he want to see some guy named Zoro? Not to mention there's a strange figure following Ranma! What does it want with Ranma and why is it bothered by people staring? Read 'Half Piece' to find out!

**

* * *

**

**Half Piece**

**by Suuki-Aldrea

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Strange Place**

Ranma sighed as he flew through the air, courtesy of Akane's mallet. Ever since the failed wedding, Akane had become even more hostile towards him. It seemed that no matter what he tried to do to get on her good side, Akane always assumed he was up to no good.

Ranma finally made contact with the ground, creating a small crater. As the dust cleared, Ranma sat up and shook his head to rid it of any cobwebs.

"Are you okay mister?"

Ranma spun around and saw two people crouching down and staring at him. One had black hair and wore a straw hat; the other had light blue hair and glasses. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ranma then stood up and looked around. He didn't recognize any of the surroundings. "Hey, could you tell me where I am?"

"Sure," said the kid with glasses. "You're on Naval Island."

_Wow,_ thought Ranma. Akane _sure has gotten stronger. Too bad her cooking hasn't improved as well._

"What's your name," asked the straw hat kid.

"Saotome Ranma, heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

The kid with the glasses spoke up, "My name is Koby and I'm going to join the navy!"

Then the straw hat kid grinned and spoke, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the Pirates!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Okaaaaay, uh, could one of you point me in the direction of Japan?"

"Japan? There's no such place as Japan," Koby said.

"Nani! Th-that's impossible! How can there be no Japan?"

"Hey! Maybe it's in the Grand Line," shouted Luffy.

Koby nodded. "Yeah, no one really knows exactly what's in the Grand Line."

Luffy smiled, all of his teeth showing. It made Ranma nervous for some strange reason. "How about you join my pirate crew? I'm on my way to the Grand Line myself!"

Ranma, without thinking as always, opened his mouth and stuck his foot in it. "Are you crazy? Why would I want to join someone as weak as you, stick boy!"

Koby's jaw dropped to the ground in shock at Ranma's statement. Luffy's face took on a determined expression, his smile never fading. "Bet I can beat you in a fight."

Ranma smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yup."

Each of the fighters fell into their fighting stances, but before they could start the battle, Koby jumped in between them. "Are you guys crazy? We're in the middle of the street!"

Luffy glanced around as if he was just noticing where he was. "You're right! And we were going to see that Zoro guy." When Luffy said 'Zoro' everyone in the street backed against the walls with looks of terror. Luffy scratched his head in confusion. "What's with them?" Ranma and Koby both shrugged, having no idea why the townspeople were acting that way. Luffy just brushed it off as one of those things he couldn't explain and turned back to Ranma. "How about you come with us to see the pirate hunter Zoro? Then after that we can have our match."

The townsfolk again scooted from the trio in terror, but Ranma didn't pay much mind to it. He nodded in answer to Luffy. "Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do right now." _And I want to see how fast I can beat you in combat,_ Ranma thought to himself.

Luffy smiled another creepy broad smile. "Great! Let's go then!"

Ranma began to follow Luffy when Koby stopped him. "You left something in the crater you made."

Ranma turned back, looked inside the crater, and spotted the pack he had packed to go on a training journey before Akane had sent him air borne. But Ranma could've sworn that he wasn't holding the pack when Akane had hit him. He shrugged and went ahead and grabbed his pack. As his hand touched the strap, a shiver ran down his spin making him feel as if he had no control over what paths he would chose. As quickly as the feeling had come, it disappeared, and Ranma just figured that he was being paranoid. He ran to catch up with Luffy and Koby, unaware of a floating figure that had just appeared behind him.

The figure chuckled with evil and rubbed its hands together in anticipation. "Soon Ranma's life will be more chaotic then ever and he will have no choice but to come crawling to me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Several people stopped walking and stared at the floating figure with their mouths open. The figure noticed and scowled. "What are you looking at!" The people quickly turned away and hurried about, minding their own business. The figure snorted and mumbled under its breath. "You'd think they'd never seen a floating person before. Sheesh." The figure snapped its fingers and then was gone, leaving nothing behind but the sound of a strong breeze and the smell of a lush forest during spring.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? I might not continue this story because I've kind of lost interest in it, but then again, I might continue with it if I get some reviews. Or if I get stuck on my other stories, which would be a while because I've still got chapters 8 to 13 to type of 'Aldrea's Trip.' Anyway, tell me what you think of it, AND WHO EVER CAN GUESS WHO THE FIGURE IS WILL GET A CAMEO APPEARANCE IN CHAPTER 3 OR 4! Please review! Ja ne!**

**---Suuki (Aldrea didn't want anything to do with this story.)**


End file.
